utopistfandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom of the Apocalypses
"As the universe is shaped, there will be what you may think of as the midway, the third option - there will always be a third option. It is not that anyone has to follow the Will of the Universe or The Divine Core. I am the third path. These essences have sought only to become more powerful, but I am more interested in the secrets of the universe. Follow me and forfeit the dreams of the archaic ones." -''Phantom of the Apocalypses, to Micoda '''Phantom of the Apocalypses '''is an entity that ranks among the most powerful, a part of the trinity between itself, Will of the Universe and The Divine Core. Phantom is the ultimate antagonist of Dystopia timeline. Misleadingly his closest servant, Gega, the only one with information of him remaining in the Crimson Spiral fortress, was previously considered the mastermind of many of the events taking place. It is a character related to Spirit of the Apocalypses, and during the end of Utopia timeline appeared to be the new master of Might of War. He appears somewhat flame-like and demonic - a goliath with similarities to both Vagnos and Rah Jemor. He wears semi-heavy armor. He had established a presence at Ethereal Pyre, which appeared to connect him to the energies of The Divine Core. His followers in Utopia timeline include Clairvoyant Seer, Hadras the Flametongue Dragon and Catastrophe, who was mind-slaved by him. The first two are analogous to the aspects of the former master of War, Primal Fury, which were the Primal Sight and the Primal Flame, respectively. Dystopian world At some point, through unknown means, Phantom was defeated or otherwise fell to some unknown factor. During the same time period Gega, who appeared to the world as a Vizier of Taxation of Council of Animor, built what he pompously calls "a stronghold of war gods", the invisible flying fortress Crimson Spiral via unknown means. Its very existence was a secret to all but the most observant of sages, such as The Clocksmith, Welkere and Marudeux. They built hidden observatories, one of which crashed during the setup, but in reality Welkere acquired it and used it to escape to Timeless Space and monitor them while they monitored the rest of the world. They were aware of the Paradox, a massive and incalculable force, which yet could not affect the fortress due to its otherworldly nature, allowing its inhabitants to become the observers of mankind. It is clear that they preferred to have the world be plunged into Paradox while they would remain unaffected. Catastrophe wanted another taste of power from the Phantom, so much that he joined their efforts at an unknown point of time. Through unknown means they forged him an immaculate, legendary weapon for his type of combat: Skyfire, Blade of Dueling. Gega forced two of hero Micoda's former closest allies to do his bidding by infusing them with forbidden energies: Rolfen, the wolf, and Adocim, the shadow and counterpart to Micoda. They became the guardians of the lowest floors of the fortress at its only entrypoint. The reasoning was that their very sight would cause Micoda to become emotionally distracted and fall to the countless traps and the other powerful guardians of the fortress. Yet the masters of the fortress appeared several times in the world below, concerned about the plans of those who could oppose them in the areas where their eyes could not see, such as Dystopia or city of dreams. Torpad, the man behind the famous name of The Clocksmith, revealed that the fortress hosted ''"the true enemies", ''prompting Clairvoyant Seer and Hadras to attack them but retreat when they understood they lacked a real opportunity to wipe them out. Samael, a hero with potential could not sustain the power of Light and collapsed when trying to venture into the fortress. Subsequently, Micoda's first attempt to raid the castle was met with the very resistance that Gega had planned, and despite defeating Rolfen they failed to even touch Adocim, choosing to run away with their lives. Ghejyen and the android Javier, an interesting character to even Gega, fell to the might of the fog-like foe. All along, the light-wielder Marudeux, also known as the Herald of the Paradox, had been planning for a hidden move in the game of masterminds. By spreading a special substance, "Dream Dust". upon the surface of battle arena of the infamous Dystopia, the energies of many a warrior had enriched it. The fox banished from the fortress, Ferengeil, took over control of Dystopia itself, remaining unaware of the fact. A very strange young man called The Magician ambushed Ferengeil, but the two of them could not finish each other off. After Micoda and others thwarted The Magician's plan to plunge the world into Paradox, Welkere made his play. He stopped Marudeux from reaching the end of the world and the two of them said to each other that they would fight ''"in the final battleground". Now, Samael's sister Melody chose to summon forth Ferengeil to Dystopia, which prompted many others to follow. Within, they clashed only for Marudeux to be weakened. The Herald of the Paradox understood what would happen and unhinged the very arena from its bounds. The piece of land, coated in the enriched Dream Dust that rose into air acted as a road, specifically a bridge to reach the end of the Crimson Spiral! The raid of the greatest Aboard what Marudeux called the Bridge of Tomorrow, flying upwards towards Crimson Spiral, the Herald challenged the current "champion of the Spirit of Khalmotep" which was Samael, to fight it. Samael summoned forward what he believed to be a weapon that could crush the Paradox and its Herald, the sun elemental Sol Paul, but was regrettably wrong. It was contained inside her sister, Melody, eating away at her lifeforce. Finally, Samael made a drastic decision and called forward a destructive technique: fusion. From the powers of the trio combined, a hooded and amazingly powerful creature arose to fight. This elemental appeared as a masked wraith in an emerald cloak, harboring the very power to defeat Light that Sol Paul had. Using its tremendous power, this fusion elemental, Marolos, crushed Marudeux and allowed them to continue. Yet Marudeux stopped them at the brink of its own "death" and would only allow them to proceed if they knew of the identity of the one observing them at the end of the bridge. Samael correctly called the observer out as Welkere and they met the sage. In the end, it seemed as if Marudeux's plan had only been to strengthen the group and allow them to outgrow their enemies, who had lived under the constant threat of the Paradox. Not to mention that the gateway, Bridge of Tomorrow, now acted as what one could only describe as a "trump card" against the fortress of the followers of Phantom of the Apocalypses. The group found themselves facing Catastrophe, a swordmaster who now willingly served the cause of Gega. Welkere tried to manipulate information out of the swordmaster by saying that they could possibly even summon "the Speaker" against them with Samael being a summoner, but Catastrophe was merely provoked and said nothing. In a very power-oriented struggle, Samael found out that he could not be relieved of the form of Marolos, which contained such power that it drew his own energies into it. Yet it was not essential to the battle, and with the combined strength of Micoda and Marolos the swordmaster was defeated and Micoda collected the legendary Skyfire, Blade of Dueling. Despite every obstacle that lied in the castle, the group progressed to the top floor after the battle, having to face Gega himself. Gega laughed and mocked them, telling them that there were no real fighters alive who could match him, or masterminds who could outsmart him. Welkere snapped back, telling him that the observatory he thought had fallen and crashed all those years ago was Welkere's very base of operations. Feeling humiliated, Gega took his staff and began fighting them. Even though Gega was not perhaps a very physical combatant, he outperformed the group even in the close quarters of his chamber. He shattered Welkere's seals without an effort, survived a mortally fatal blow to his chest from him and even trapped Micoda to receive the brunt of Marolos's special attack. Gega did feel like the match was too even despite him wearing them out, leading him to open a portal from which he could summon his allies from the floors below to try to end the fight with relative ease. The man failed for once. From the portal appeared Brimstone, the brute-force monk servant of Ferengeil. This was a sign that the powerful servants in the floors below were trapped in a battle with Ferengeil's group, and Gega anticipated that he could not win the prolonged battle. Instead, he fled to the mysterious shrine via a bridge behind the chamber. At the same time, Marolos finally lost control, having exerted too much power from its fusion and having worn Samael's mind thin, forcing the Spirit of Khalmotep to leave the man and find a new ally in its quest in Ferengeil who was progressing through the third floor. Ferengeil and Robert Baramov were facing off against Hadras the Flametongue Dragon and Clairvoyant Seer, respectively. Moments before, Adocim had left the battle to the other masters of the fortress. The battles were tough and quite even, but Seleka of Revolution Realm appeared to help, just as he had on the battleground on the world below. Eventually Ferengeil wore Hadras out, who had to use his dragon form. In the instant that the dragon hoped to unleash a purging wave of energy and get rid of its enemies, Seleka made his move and cut the dragon's head in one fell swoop, killing it. Baramov unleashed Overloaded Axe to destroy the Seer, collecting a remnant of its energy. Seleka chose to run ahead, not to be seen again, while in fact this was not Seleka, but someone else in disguise. Ferengeil progressed and relentlessly reached the pinnacle of the fortress, where he was greeted by the lone Welkere, who apologized for partly being the "reason that he ended up this way". Yet Welkere commended him for fighting so bravely and wished him luck in combating what lied at the end of the fortress. Ferengeil found something unbelievable at the end of the fortress: an unarmored, sleeping Phantom of the Apocalypses. But what mattered to him was Gega, who was the primary target of his revenge. Ferengeil unleashed a new kind of power which was Pure Vengeance Mode and attacked the man. Phantom used his mystical techniques to cause the attacks to backfire and Gega to remain relatively unharmed by them. "You cannot escape the dream! No one can!" ''he shouted ominously. Ferengeil realized that the seeming sleep and no initial energy flow in the Phantom was a ruse only to distract him, but he would not be stopped. Ferengeil unleashed Devil's Vendetta, an all-in move that physically struck to the target. Phantom's mystical intervention failed to contain the sheer power and momentum of the attack, with the blow pushing Gega off the platform into a sure-death fall. With the attack's power wearing off, Phantom responded with ''"Burst of Banishment!" ''and caused Ferengeil to fall, purging the fox of all its Modes and powers, falling down to the sands of Sepmornia. Battle for Humanity's Future Fallen but never completely so, the Spirit of Khalmotep was now ready to counter-attack. Wielding the power of itself rather than that of people, it summoned forth the power of nature and chose to wield Light. It rose upon the platform, Altar of One Power that lied in the skies, and the mighty warriors of Revolution Realm joined it, which allowed it to finally recognize that "Seleka" who had been helping Ferengeil was merely someone in disguise. The Phantom had now walked to the end of the platform where he stood with his back turned. The Spirit of Khalmotep unleashed its power and summoned to the stage every single combatant from the fortress, in readiness to face what seemed like the final enemy. ''"Welkere... You thought you had me outsmarted. But the thing is, everything you have thought was possible, everything you dreamt of and planned... It has all fallen to dust before me." ''The mystical goliath unleashed Images of Ruin, a fearsome mental assault to destroy everyone's will to fight. The Spirit of Khalmotep understood it had to choose a champion. Naturally, the one hero for the task was Micoda, who became coated in Light, relieving others of the distress caused by Phantom. The flash also succeeded in reminding him of a long forgotten memory of a similar moment in his battle against Alypos, where he established Infinite Legion. Undeniably as a testament to the power of their foe, the fight against Phantom was titled a 'Battle for Humanity's Future''' (instead of an Omen of Death). It proved its power by closing its eyes, even in the midst of battle, to access a terrifying power called "Dream". What it meant was that ''any attack used before in the Dystopia timeline was essentially useless against it, as it could envision them all and plan perfect counter-measures. ''As a support for this technique, it could manifest prismatic flames that could take any shape and form. In battle, he dealt a surprisingly fatal and swift attack against Micoda with nothing but its detached finger. He overcame Welkere's Unmaking of Phantoms and overwhelmed the opposition, but new combatants kept entering battle. Among them were suddenly united allies as unlikely as Moth from Infinite Legion and Ghast General Grafen. He detected Moth receiving Spirit of Khalmotep, but his overconfidence was excessive. Unable to feel threatened, he prepared to finish all of them off at once. However, a weakness of the "Dream"'s user showed itself - the inability to predict the rise of a new challenger. A caped defender appeared and interrupted the final strike, revealing itself to be Heart the wolf, Hand of Khalmotep. Heart's battle prowess might have been enough to stop the enemy, but it was called out to the scene of a mysterious incident occurring at the lake city of Ikram at the time, to stop the rampaging Marolos. The rest of the group engaged in the final stretch of combat against the Phantom only to find themselves outlasted, and Welkere attempted to finish the battle with an unpredictable move. The sage absorbed the energies of the prismatic flames and unleashed a terrifying explosion of mass destruction, killing everyone but dealing high damage to the Phantom in the process. As the blow wasn't deadly, it forced more defenders to join the fight. It is unknown who they were, but in the end one man emerged for the final fight: Rudigar, Captain of the Guard of the Capital of Sepmornia. Rudigar successfully used his powers of Rune Master to deal with the final strength of the Phantom, but suicidally trapped them both into an explosion in the end with the clash of the challenger's Godhand of Dimensions against Downfall of Elements. The Phantom of the Apocalypses cried out in despair, knowing that it had failed and could not escape its fate, before being destroyed. Category:Characters